


R Ya Flyin'? 'm Fallin'

by soncnica



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anatomically Incorrect, Blood, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Explicit Language, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Kissing, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Weird Plot Shit, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: Jared's flyin', Jensen's fallin'. There's no difference when you're a vampire.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 37





	R Ya Flyin'? 'm Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you might find.  
> Story 1st written -> May 20th 2011

He raked his fingers down Jensen's chest, but only allowing his index finger to break skin; sliding it down right below Jensen's left nipple, the sharp fingernail parting smooth skin as easily as a knife through butter. Hot, bright red blood bubbled to the surface, the smell of it so strong he had to close his eyes and relax; otherwise he'd drink the man laying spread out under him dry and that would be bad, because they have places to go, places to be. They were friends, maybe, perhaps in a way lovers but never boyfriends… and there was just no time for fooling around.

He looked down at the cut that looked like a cat would leave a scratch there; red, bloody, small but stinging and Jensen groaned and squirmed underneath him, wanting more, demanding more by the way his dick twitched when Jared leaned down, put his mouth to the scratch and sucked more blood to the surface, following it with his tongue and bringing it into his mouth.

He ran his left hand up and down Jensen's ribs, loving how the ribs didn't expand anymore with breathing. Didn't move anymore.

It had been a long, long time since they were both turned, a long time since their hearts stopped beating and their lungs stopped holding air.

A long time.

He does miss the rapid heartbeat Jensen used to get when they were doing this… having sex, fucking like it was said nowadays.

Fucking.

He fuckin' loved the fuckin' word and he fuckin' loved fucking.

He stopped sucking on the blood and moved up, little licks with just the tip of his tongue leaving saliva mixed with blood behind on Jensen's pale, freckled skin; his nipple and throat, going around Jensen's adam's apple, going up further along the jaw, up to stop right at the lips looking down at them, wanting to taste.

Jensen's blood tasted like nothing else Jared had ever drunk before and probably ever will drink.

Ever.

It tasted better than the rum they both drank like it was water on Spanish galleass before they stepped over to the side of pirates in Tortuga, because piracy was just more exciting. It was better than the coffee they had with Suleiman the Magnificent, right before the man rode to Vienna, it tasted better than the vodka they drank with Peter the Great in the winter cold Saint Petersburg.

And the wine they drank in the mountains when they fought on the Isonzo front? Now that was just nasty wine even if people tried to tell him it was the best wine ever made and right now, he didn't know what made him think of that.

But then he looked down into his friend's eyes finding the green there so bright, he knew… it was the same look he had gotten from Jensen, when a bullet had hit his friend square in the chest.

The 'fuck that hurts, but fuck it feels good' look that had soon been overtaken by panic, because he had been hit directly in the chest and meant to die, but he had been kinda dead already so yeah… explain that to the cold and scared soldiers.

But that was the past and it should stay there, because right now he lowered his lips to Jensen's, opened those warm lips with his sneaky tongue and let all of the blood he held in his mouth mixed with his own saliva spill into Jensen's mouth; fast and hot. He placed his palm on his friend's throat, stroking it, helping Jensen to swallow it all down.

Every last drop of it.

Their expanded teeth crashed together making them both groan at the contact, at the sweetly sharp ache that reverberated through their bodies; like a toothache, sharp throbbing pain.

Jared drew back, strings of pink saliva still connecting him to those lips, slid his hand from the throat, cupped Jensen's jaw, placed his thumb on the side of Jensen's blood drenched mouth and slipped the tip of his thumb inside the hot mouth.

He scraped his thumb on Jensen's sharp fang, feeling a sharp prick before feeling his blood drip into Jensen's mouth.

He closed his eyes, making an effort to feel his blood move inside of him and into his friend's mouth. He whined a little, somewhere low and deep in his throat when he felt Jensen's tongue lap the wound, sealing it close.

"'m gonna suck you dry."

He whispered to Jensen's lips, his eyes never leaving the man's and when he saw Jensen's pupils blow up huge, he knew his friend wanted it too.

"You promise?"

The small breath that escaped Jensen's lips smelled of rust and Jared leaned down to kiss it, make it his.

"Fuck yeah."

"You really love that word, dontcha?"

"Fuck yeah. Best word ever invented."

"Then fuckin' do it."

"Pushy, aren't we?"

"Shut up." Jensen whispered and moaned when he felt Jared's lips wrap around his nipple and suck it into hardness, groaned when his friend's tongue licked a trail down to his bellybutton and bite on the side of it, made a sound he knew Jared hadn't had a chance to deciphered yet in all the time they'd been together, when Jared bit and pulled and sucked blood from spots on his body that were obviously meant to be bitten and sucked on, because fuck yeah…

"Right there, man…" he squirmed and pressed his body up, wanting more of the biting, more of the sucking, more of his blood in Jared. He felt lightheaded already, but it was all so good. The trust that had developed between them in the countless centuries they had spent together combined with the deep affection _love_ they had… it was a mind fuck. Jared would push him to the edge and more, almost to the point where he had one foot over the edge already and then he'd pull him back like it was nothing. Like it meant nothing. Like it meant everything.

"Where? Right here?" he bit just below Jensen's right nipple then moved a bit further up, biting above it, leaving the hard tip looking like a rock among red sea.

"Or here?" he bit Jensen's stomach, hard, making the man twist to his right, bringing more of his flesh inside Jared's mouth.

"But I know you want it here…" he spit all the blood he had gathered on his journey from Jensen's lips to groin on his friend's dick.

Jensen groaned and moaned and cried out just like he did when he fell off that horse in Montana when he had found gold in the river and had been over excited that now he truly had become one of the Gold Rush men.

It was more a cry made of shock than pain, because his cock was completely in Jared's mouth. Lost in the heat and wetness.

-:-

Jensen made his arms move down, grip tight Jared's long hair with his fingers, grip strands of it and push Jared's mouth lower, lower even if he knew it couldn't go any lower… Jared already had his entire dick in the mouth.

It was times like these, when he really loved the fact that they didn't have to breathe.

He could feel Jared's head pushing back up on his hands, telling him to let him get up, but he couldn't. Not yet. Not when he was so close, his balls already drawing up, so full, so needy to come, so close.

But Jared pushed up, dislodging his hands and came off of his dick; licking his lips and the head of Jensen's dick that slapped his chin.

Jared grinned; spit slicked lips stretching into a smile that Jensen knew well.

Oh fuck… he knew what Jared was planning to do. They had only done it a few times, both loving it, maybe too much. It left them both… too sedated, too lethargic, and too vulnerable to be comfortable. Not when they had to watch their backs all the time.

"Jared, oh shit, oh fuuuuuck!"

He screamed when one of Jared's fangs slipped into his dick through the slit; slowly, torturing him, splitting open the slit in the most delicious way and then... then Jared sucked.

Sucked hard.

So hard, Jensen could feel it in his spine, could even feel some urine escape his bladder, but most off all… he came with that suck of Jared's fang, came right into Jared. Into his body, into his veins.

"Fuuuuuuck…"

His back arched so high up, he thought he was touching the ceiling with his stomach, his head pushed down on the pillow and his groin pressed up into Jared's face, his eyes closed with a tear slipping out of it. His fangs bit into his lower lip, making blood rush to the surface for him to lick it clean.

And he kept on coming, because Jared kept on sucking.

The pain of little pins and needles started to appear on his lower back, like Jared was sucking out the juice in his spine and he dug his fingers deeper into Jared's hair, tugging the man off of his dick and pushing him further down… he didn't know what he was doing, didn't know what he wanted.

It felt way too damn good to want anything. The fang wasn't too thick, but it was a pressure in his dick that was both comfortable and not. But it didn't matter… it just felt so good.

"Ja… Ja… fuuuuck, J'red…"

He was pretty sure he had been muttering that all along, but the voice was shot to shit, gravely and deep, felt like it belonged to someone else and it was just now that he heard the words.

Jared stopped sucking.

Dear fuck, thanks for small miracles, because the pins and needles became hot torches pressed to his lower back and his dick ached, but ached so good; from somewhere deep down in his balls, his lower belly, lower back... he didn't know… all of his groin was just on fire.

"Can feel you in my blood, Jens."

They both still had blood in their bodies, but it was sitting cold in their veins, no heart to pump it anywhere, no need to really… because they were dead.

Had been for a long time.

"Mmmmmh…"

Jared chuckled; high on Jensen's come, feeling the hotness of it warming up his cold blood... it felt as if he himself was coming right with Jensen when he sucked the man's come with his fang, felt it run into his tooth and down into his veins. Felt better than blood in a way, hotter, sweeter with just a small pinch of bitterness. But it was a bitterness he loved. Like lemonade with only a half spoon of sugar.

He licked his lips and pressed his tongue to the fang that was still dripping with Jensen's come.

He looked up at the way Jensen was looking at him. Eyes shiny and lips wet, freckles standing out on pale skin, sweat, blood, saliva and come everywhere on his chest. Skin painted with the body's most delicious juices.

He looked down at Jensen's cock that was still half hard, even if the man before him came only seconds before. He leaned down and licked the head, pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit, twirling his tongue in there, trying to pull out as much come that maybe remained in there as he could and went down lower, tongue tracing the protruding vein on the underside of Jensen's dick.

Licked it up and down, feeling more blood rush in there, swelling it up more and more until he was sure it would break skin. He didn't know how that was possible, how blood could get there, but it did. Somehow it did.

He bit down softly, pushed his fangs through the thin skin into the long vein and pushed his hand down on Jensen's hip when he felt the man starting to buckle up and squirm… trying to get closer or away Jared wasn't sure.

"Ja… Jar… fuck you! Jared!"

He drank and drank, feeling come hit his lips and chin, feeling Jensen's blood rush inside of him to mix with the come already in there…

… it felt like jumping off a cliff and flying above sharp rocks way below…

… felt like almost dying, but never truly getting there.

The blood was cold, if the come before had been warm. It was ice cream in hot coffee.

It was perfect.

He stopped when he couldn't drink any more, when his body was humming in a rhythm that was bordering on too much-too fast-not enough. He felt alive; he hadn't felt this alive even when he had been alive. It was life in death and it was sweet. It was like drowning in nothingness.

He licked the wound close, not wanting Jensen to bleed out, because then they'd have to go feed and he really didn't wanna leave the bed just yet.

"'r ya flyin'?"

" 'm fallin'."

The moon was red, covered with clouds when they woke up, sticking to each other from chest to toes.

"Jared, fuck you and your fucking fangs, man."

Jared chuckled, licked his lips and stretched above Jensen's body, kissing the man before saying: "You fucking love my fucking fangs."

Jensen groaned: "We really need to find you another word to use."

"Screw you."

He patted Jensen's chest, the body fluids there making a sound like water in shoes: "Come on, sleep more, Woodstock tomorrow. Think 's gonna be legendary."

**The End.**


End file.
